codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Moonscoop
The Moonscoop Group was a leading global entertainment production company in their distribution and management of related marks. It focused on producing original projects and building brands with international and permanent vocation. It is the most prolific producer in the world in animation, producing many hours of original programming from its offices in France and the USA. The company hired some of the best animation producers worldwide and is reinforced by a media network to promote the distribution of programs to young people through new platforms such as IPTV, mobile phones or VOD. Moonscoop among its licenses many of the most popular global TV market successful programs and series are 3000 half-hour broadcast in more than 160 countries worldwide. The flagship series of Moonscoop include among others "Code Lyoko", "Fantastic 4", "Titeuf", "Pet Alien", "Dive Olly Dive!" and "Casper", licensed in several markets worldwide. The product average 4-6 new series of important company each year and employs over 350 people worldwide. Headquartered in Paris, the company also has offices in Los Angeles, Angouleme, La Rochelle, Luxembourg and the Country of Wales (UK). Distribution service of Moonscoop's mission is to export worldwide the vast catalog of programs the company with more than 100 titles and 3,000 half-hour program. Directed by Lionel Marty, President of Global Distribution, service consists of sales team based in Paris, Los Angeles and China as well as a group of sales agents in some selected regions. In 2007, the Distribution Service was the first to receive the "Distributor of the Year" award presented and voted on by readers of Kidscreen magazine for its innovative technology and the success of its international sales. Since then, the service was among the finalists each year. Moonscoop also has a department derivatives Marketing & Products, split between offices in Paris and Los Angeles. Cynthia Money is president and oversees the daily operations teams. They manage the brands and licenses to develop products and strengthening communities of fans. Christophe Di Sabatino and Benoît Di Sabatino are executive co-chairs Moonscoop, who originally co-founded the company during the merge with their studio production with France Animation Antefilms 2003. Moonscoop was founded when Antefilms purchased France Animation in 2003. This is why there was a production delay between Seasons 1 and 2, and is also why the 3D animation style changed for Season 2 being much brighter, more detailed, and stretched; along with additional monsters. List of Moonscoop shows (Note: As Moonscoop was the result of a merger between Antefilms and France Animation, this list consists of programming from both catalogs.) * Air Academy * Albert le 5ème Mousquetaire * Alfred * Aquakids * Arsène Lupin * Au Coeur des Toiles * The Babaloos On Vacation * The Babaloos * The Birds (television series) * C.L.Y.D.E. * Chip et Charly * The Christmas Pirates * Cybergirl * Dr. Dog * En Attendant Noël * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (French: Les Quatres Fantastiques) * Fred des Cavernes * Funky Cops * [[Code Lyoko|'Code Lyoko']]' (2003-2007)' * [[Code Lyoko Evolution|'Code Lyoko Evolution']]' (2013)' * Horace et Tina * Insectoscope * Invisible Man (television series) * The Legend of White Fang * Les Mondes Engloutis (Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) * Little Vampire * Mr Roger * Night Hood * Nobeard The Pirate * Nothing But Monsters * Patrol 03 * Quick & Flupke * Robinson Sucroe * The Smoggies * Titeuf (Tootuff) * Urmel * Vampires, Pirates and Aliens * Waiting For Christmas * Wheel Squad * Zevo-3 (with Skechers) Moonscoop Presentations Moonscoop Presentaions es:MoonScoop Category:Producers Category:Company Category:Moonscoop Category:Kabillion Category:Antefilms